What are you doing?
by SweetGeorgie
Summary: Poor China is in a pickle though we shan't pity the invaded. China's starting to feel overwhelmed by the western nations who are picking on him.
1. Chapter 1

**What are you doing?**

**Chapter 1**

China is a place of beauty, vast lands and mildly peaceful people; well, sort of. Poor China was in a bit of trouble you see. The year was 1860 and Britain and France, somehow working together, had victory over China in what was the second Opium war. China was really sick of the two European countries invading his land but he wasn't strong enough to defend his people and his land from them.

In the end after working long and tiresome hours, China had to make his way home and figure out a plan to reclaim the strips of land occupied by Britain and France.

"I'm so tired…" China sighed as he walked up the path towards his home, "They're really working me hard."

China's feet felt sore from all the walking and blisters covered his hands from the work he was forced to do. This situation wasn't ideal to him and he just wished that everyone would leave him alone.

"Why can't I go back to the days where I did what I wanted to?" China asked himself. China saw his house in the distance and felt comforted knowing that he at least still had a place to return to at the end of the day.

"I'll finally get to have some nice hot tea and a good rest." China indulged in the thought of taking a break from all the work.

China opened the door to his house and felt the breeze of fresh air and the homely scent of his house and his land.

"Ah China, you're home." China heard the sweetly sick voice and his eyes widened as he saw a familiar person sitting at his table and eating dumplings.

China closed the door slowly and turned around, the shock still upon his face.

"What on Earth?" China panicked, "Ru… Russia is in my house!" China heard the door open and turned around.

"Where are you going China? Come inside and eat." Russia said with a cheerful smile.

"Don't tell me what to do!" China said, huffed from Russia telling him what to do. Russia laughed a small, quiet laugh.

"Why are you even here?" China asked him, sighing.

"Because it's my house now." Russia said. Was China hearing this right?

No way, more people invading his country.

"It's not 'Let's all invade China' century, okay!" China yelled. Russia opened the door and pulled China into his own house.

Russia held a scary look and smiled, this time it was really creepy.

"Eat some food with me, da?" China knew he couldn't refuse. Russia went into the kitchen and China sat down at his table and punched it with his fist.

"Stupid western nations," China cursed under his breath, "They'll pay for all of this."

Russia peeked his head around the corner.

"Pardon?" China panicked and reassured him he was fine.

"Mm, it must be tough catering for Britain and France all day." Russia said. China didn't even want to think about those two, "And now you get to cater for me too, how lucky."

China reached his breaking point. He got up and pulled the table with him, flipping it over. He began kicking in walls and trashing his house. Russia smiled as he watched China rampage around the house.

After a few more minutes Russia walked over to China, who was banging his head against the wall and whispering something repeatedly. Russia grabbed China's arms and yanked him away from the wall.

"Aiyah, let go of me." China kicked Russia's legs but his grip didn't lessen. China fought off Russia with all his might but then he began to grow tired and gave up.

Russia put the table back and sat China down before sitting down himself.

"Why me, aru? China asked nobody in particular.

"Because you have lots of land and good food." Russia replied. China felt his anger flare up again.

"Also, you're weak." China glared at the Russian, his blood boiling from the comments.

"You're really starting to annoy me." China crossed his arms and looked away.

Russia smiled at China as though he never heard his words.

"Your smile is creeping me out." China said while standing up. He left the room and went into his own room. As soon as he was by himself he sighed deeply and fell to his knees.

"I'm starting to feel sick, aru." He said wearily.

See what I mean? Poor China is in a lot of trouble.

_**~Authors Notes~**_

This is my first Hetalia: Axis Powers fan fiction. I really like Hetalia and I'm having trouble writing for another archive. I do like Rochu and such but I do not like them in 'that' way, I just like the moments they have. It's the same with FrUk and UsUk. I really hope you liked this chapter.

Happy reading,

~ SweetGeorgie.


	2. Chapter 2

**What are you doing?**

**Chapter 2**

China awoke in the morning on the floor. He had passed out the night before from the stress and found himself with a terrible headache. He got up from the floor and yawned loudly, stretching his arms out wide.

Suddenly all the memories of the night before flashed through his mind and he became alert; was Russia still in his house?

China crept out of his room and made his way to the lounge room; Russia was nowhere to be seen. China breathed a sigh of relief and turned around towards the kitchen, running into a tall figure. China looked up and gasped.

"Aiyah, you're still here!" China yelled. He walked backwards until he was at a safe distance.

"Of course I am, it is my house." Russia said, holding a tray with tea. China sighed loudly and stamped his foot.

"Get out of my house!" China pointed to the door. Russia followed China's arm to the door with his eyes and quietly laughed.

"What a pretty door…" He pondered quietly. China's anger flared up again and he left the house.

As soon as the door closed he was confronted by _them_.

"Ah, China we came to ask you to do some work." Britain said. China glared at him and huffed.

"How rude, not even a 'good morning'," China said crossing his arms and looking away, "And I thought you were a gentleman."

Britain's temper flared and he aimed a punch at China. He was held back by France, who he was now kicking.

"You bastard, how dare you!" Britain yelled at China, "Let go of me you frog!"

France let of Britain and they began choking each other.

"I agree with China, you're anything but a gentleman." France said taking a hit at Britain. The hit was swiftly dodged as Britain attempted to kick France.

China watched the two nations fight and he sighed.

"I can't believe I got beaten by these stupid nations." China uncrossed his arms and quietly walked away from the fight.

"Let's stop fighting, besides we came here to ask China…" Britain looked around and saw that China had disappeared. Instead Russia was standing there smiling at them.

"Good morning to you two." Russia said cheerfully. Britain and France looked at each other dumbfounded.

"What the bloody hell is Russia doing here?" Britain asked no one in particular.

"I can only guess that he is also invading China." France said flicking his hair back. Russia continued smiling. Britain looked around and laughed.

"Aha, it seems I have to go now." Britain said. He fled the scene as soon as the last word left his mouth.

France and Russia were the only ones left.

"Come inside and eat." Russia said. France gulped and shook his head.

"I have… to…" France ran away as fast as he could, leaving Russia by himself.

"It seems everybody has left…" Russia said to himself, "Oh well, time to eat."

China walked into a village he still occupied. The people were all so lovely despite the turmoil around them.

"Ah, at least I still have the support of my people." China said calmly. Leaving all those other countries behind always made him feel better.

"It sure would be nice if I could have the rest of myself back." Something caught China's eye.

He turned around swiftly and felt butterflies in his stomach at the sight of it; so fluffly, so cute with its ears, its little tail.

"Panda…!" China yelled out to the panda. The panda turned around and saw China waving at it enthusiastically. It walked up to China.

"Panda, I'm so glad to see you." China said, his eyes twinkling. He hugged the panda tightly.

"Hey China, you look exhausted." The panda remarked. China sighed and looked down.

"The other nations are wearing me down, aru." He explained to the panda. They both stood in silence and then the panda waved goodbye and wandered off.

China continued walking until he heard a familiar voice calling out to him.

"China, I need your help!" China turned around and saw Britain running towards him.

"What do you want now?" He asked. Britain panted heavily.

"I… burnt… the food." He said between gasps. China sighed heavily.

"I'm really not surprised…" He said. Britain stood up straight and beamed at China.

"Well because of this little problem I have a job for you." He said. China had a bad feeling about the events to follow.

"You…" He started, "Have to cook lunch for me and my guests." The announcement didn't surprise China, once again.

"What would you like me to cook?" China asked in a monotone voice. Britain's eyes lit up.

"You're a good man China," Britain placed his hand on China's shoulder, "Cook everything you can."

China froze on the spot. Everything… everything… Hey Britain… isn't that a bit too much? China felt completely overwhelmed. He wanted to refuse… He really did.

"I… I'll give it a try." China said. Britain smiled triumphantly and left China to himself.

China took one step and felt the crushing victory of Britain. His headache began to turn into a migraine but he continued to persist.

"I'll…" He stood up straight, "Show him the true determination of the Chinese!"

China was full of determination as he raced over to Britain's temporary estate. He knew it was temporary because he would be taking back his land when he gained more strength.

China was so hyped that he didn't bother to knock on the door. He barged in and made his way to the kitchen.

"Blimey, France what have I told you about…" Britain stopped when he saw China in the kitchen, "Oh, it's just you China."

"Get out of here, I'm trying to cook." China looked up Britain. Britain left the kitchen muttering something about being told what to do.

China would show that British fool what real food tastes like.

_**~Authors Notes~**_

Yay for determined China! I had fun writing this chapter. I really like China… and Russia… and England… and France… and America… and Japan… and Poland… and Austria… and Prussia… and Hungary… Yeah… I need a new hobby.

Happy Reading,

~ SweetGeorgie.


End file.
